


The Circle

by cheshirekitt



Series: The circle information [1]
Category: Monster of the Week - Fandom, Original Work, Tabletop RPG - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Modern Era, The Circle, tabletop rpg campaign, the circle monster of the week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirekitt/pseuds/cheshirekitt
Summary: I'm planning a Monster Of The Week campaign (a bit like Dungeons And Dragons) and would love the motivation really to keep writing it and ideas for it. It's not a book but there will be arcs and characters you'll learn to love with twists and turns at every corner!It's set in the UK in modern day in a rural town named Coille and the Fey folk trying to take over it whilst our heroes attempt to save the day and solve mysteries.





	The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I read to my players to help them determine what kinds of characters they might want to play in the game.
> 
> The next chapter will contain character descriptions and things I can use to play with them such as pasts and current conditions/bonds.

Town of Coille (Coil-e)

A town that has a mix of both urban and rural life with a bustling enough work and social life to warrant a museum with a backdrop of sprawling fields and woodland. People call it the fairy woods, and the town hosts an annual festival in honor of the fey folk every year called Toadstool Tidings where they give thanks to the faeries and their kind for helping them find lost things, granting wealth and health and most importantly, providing them with bountiful harvest and prized livestock. 

The Festival consists of several events such as flower crown weaving, a mushroom cooking contest, a costume contest and raffle where all people dress up as they think a fey folk would and get entered into a raffle and a best/most hideously dressed. Four leaf clover hunt. 

Midsummer's day 21st june. Summer solstice. Longest day of year. 

And finally the Fey-Lay, the dance at the close of the festival where celtic music is played and they give thanks to the faeries by whispering, shouting or singing what they are thankful for with their chosen dance partner so the fey folk may hear them and grant them luck once more for the coming year. 

Due to some important people in the town passing away and local weather not being good enough for an outdoor festival in the fields, the past couple of years or so have not had a Toadstool Tidings festival. 

The woodlands around the town grow harsher and thicker, people getting lost for hours, days and sometimes never coming home. The crop harvests aren’t as bountiful but the farm of Old Lady Ghille (Gil-e) still grows healthy crops. She says it’s because she leaves offerings and gives thanks for the faeries. 

Others think she just has a better farmland location with richer soil.

The museum in the town has just recently acquired a brand new WW1 exhibit and is holding a brand new event to encourage the townsfolk to come visit and perhaps donate to keep them afloat. 

Unbeknownst to them an old fighter plane they acquired has some stowaways, hideous little mischievous creatures called Gremlins. Horrid little things that break machines and steal things. 

In the Fairy Woods are several patches of meadows and mushroom circles as well as the odd little cave deep inside the woodland. Anyone who picks a flower from the meadows for a reason other than to give it to someone dying or for someone they truly love gets something they value taken from them and no one can quite figure out how or why it happens. The fey folk often steal personal things like diaries or a beloved stuffed animal. They have no need for phones and computers. 

They however will not steal from the house of someone who they know to be abused. The fey folk just know somehow. They may at times be bitter, evil and vengeful but they recognise the need to distract from ugliness with beauty. Some children are whisked away in the night to the meadows however, replaced by a Changeling. Some humans know the difference but the ones who don’t will never see the faerie uprising due to happen before next years no doubt cancelled Toadstool Tidings festival.

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware literally everything can be subject to change and that this is pretty much just a fun experiment I'm trying out to try and motivate me to get at least enough done for session 1.
> 
> If people happen to enjoy this and want to continue seeing the campaign and how it goes I can continue to update!


End file.
